


'what are you wearing?' more like 'how does this work?'

by gabewhale



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabewhale/pseuds/gabewhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night I had a thought that went something like 'What if Tamaki and Kyoya had phone sex?' and this was the product. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'what are you wearing?' more like 'how does this work?'

"Kyoya," Tamaki whispered as if there were someone else in the room with him. "You sure you wanna do this?" He felt his face begin to burn as he asked the question, and all he got in response was a pleasant hum coming from his boyfriend’s end of the call.

The host club king never saw himself experiencing phone sex before, but hey, they were miles apart from each other, and when all was said and done, they were both pretty horny.

But even so, Tamaki was still in the dark when it came to performing the act. Sure, they’ve had sex plenty of times. They knew how to turn each other on, knew what kind of sounds the other made, and just about everything in between. But it still hadn’t seemed like the type of thing he’d be into. Being the physical person that he is, he knew that he preferred making love to Kyoya in person, rather than over the phone.

It took the blond nearly a minute to realize that that had meant he was going to have to touch himself. Masturbation wasn’t a frequent thing with Tamaki. It was actually pretty rare, but the thought of pleasuring himself with Kyoya on the line was enough to deepen the already crimson blush on his face.

In the time that it’d taken Tamaki to think all of this over, Kyoya noted his silence.

“Tama, you still there?” He asked, and Tamaki nodded his head, as if the other had been able to see him.

Another minute passed before Tamaki realized that Kyoya couldn’t see him. “Ah, yeah, sorry mon amour. I’m right here.” He sputtered, unsure of what to say next.

“You’re quiet for a change.” Kyoya commented, and Tamaki could tell by the tone of his voice that he was smirking. He was probably touching himself right now. Tamaki could tell because of the sighs that would come from the other line every so often.

And here he was, sitting up with his back against the headboard, pants still on, but still incredibly turned on by those quiet moans.

“Kyoya, how do I- I mean, what’re you- um,” Tamaki stumbled over his words. He didn’t need to be clear, because Kyoya knew what he was trying to ask, and that elicted a sigh of frustration from the other end.

“You started this, and now you’re asking me how to do it? You’re hopeless.”

“Huh?! I didn’t start this, you did!” Tamaki sat upright as he argued.

“Just take off your pants, or shove your hand down them. Either one, I don’t care. I want to hear you moan, now, Daddy.”

Normally, they wouldn’t bring the mommy/daddy bit into their intimate quips, but every once in awhile it, if Kyoya said it a certain way, it would stir something inside of Tamaki.

He relaxed back against his headboard with a sigh. Whether it was one of frustration, or lust was a mystery. Either way, he had obeyed. He wriggled out of his jeans, pulling his boxers down mid-thigh.

It took awhile to get into the groove of things. Phone sex never seemed like the type of thing either one of them saw themselves engaging in. But it came naturally, and all because Tamaki had complained about missing his boyfriend.

And soon, with Kyoya explaining in explicit detail all of the things he wanted to do to Tamaki in that moment, the sweetest of moans spilled out of him.

“Kyo-ya,” The violet-eyed boy whined, as the movements of his hand became more erratic, his sounds more needy than they’d been earlier.

“Tamaki,” Kyoya responded in low, lustful tone, sending even more chills along Tamaki’s spine. His body had already began to shudder, and little by little he was arching his back into his own hand.

Tamaki was trying to match pace with the lewd sounds that were coming from Kyoya’s end of the line. He had been craving to feel what he’d been feeling, with the same intensity as he’d been feeling it.

“I-I’m so close, mon amour,” Tamaki gasped, eyes shut tight from the sheer amount of pleasure that was enveloping his entire body.

“Me too,” Kyoya groaned through gritted teeth.

In didn’t take long after that for Tamaki to buck up into his hand, coming while moaning out his boyfriend’s name rather loudly.

Kyoya came shortly after. He hadn’t matched Tamaki’s loudness, but still the sound of him softly moaning out Tamaki’s name made the blond feel inexplicably happy.

For a few short moments the only sounds that were heard was the sound of the couple trying to catch their breaths. Kyoya caught his first, and shuffling followed. He was probably cleaning himself up.

Tamaki took longer to recover. His eyes were still shut, and for a split second he could almost feel Kyoya in the room with him. But he knew it was all in his mind. Once he’d snapped back into reality, he quickly went to clean himself off as well.

After that, the two simply laid there, their significant other still on the line. The blond was about to slip into a deep sleep before he’d decided to voice what was on his mind.

“…. I can’t believe we did that,” Tamaki breathed out.

Somewhere in a hotel room lay a smirking Kyoya Ootori, who simply replied with, “That’s what you said the first time,”


End file.
